The Walking Dead Fan Fiction Wiki:Image Policy
:Keep in mind that these policies are ultimately guidelines. If it's found that a policy restricts something that the reason the policy was created didn't intend to restrict, then the policy should be changed. This is the policy for image uploads. Copyright From Wikia Terms of Use: : "You are solely responsible for the content, including but not limited to photos, profiles information, messages, search results edits, and other content that you upload, publish or display (hereinafter, "submit") on or through the Service, or transmit to or share with other users. You may not submit content to the Service that you did not create or that you not have permission to submit. For submissions to search results pages, you may not submit content that is not compatible with the license used by the particular project of the Service. You understand and agree that the others may, but are not obligated to, edit, delete or remove (without notice) any content from the Service, for any reason or no reason. You also represent and warrant that you own or have the necessary licenses, rights, releases, consents, and permissions to direct the Company to copy, store, publish, display, and distribute your content via the Service. The Site is not and shall not function as an archive. We have no liability to you or any other person for loss, damage, or destruction to your content. You are solely responsible at your sole cost and expense for creating backup copies and replacing any content you post or store on the Service or provide to us. When you post content on the Site, you authorize and direct us to make such copies thereof as we deem necessary in order to facilitate the posting and storage of the content on the Site." General Notes * Images in the public domain (Google, DeviantArt, or some other image search site) are, contrary to popular belief, not extensively copyrighted. They are free to be used by anyone under United States law and Wikia policy. Therefore, they may be used freely by anyone on the site without having to give attribution. ** If an artist from DeviantArt requests you give attribution to his/her work, do so out of respect for them. * When you upload a new image do not overwrite any existing images. Always upload new images under a new file name. * Do not upload pornographic, vulgar, or gory images. * If you are using an edited image that comes from an already copyrighted source, that is on another Wikia wiki, you do not have to attribute the wiki it came from, or the user that edited it. * Upload images of yourself to the wiki at your own risk. Attribution Attribution deals with giving credit to the rightful owners of image content on this wiki. Any images that come from the Walking Dead comics and/or the the television series are credited by this wiki to and , their rightful owners. DeviantArt There is a lot of concern and confusion about images that come from DeviantArt. While it is generally polite and customary to ask the author for permission to use their images, it is not required. Regardless of what their images say on them, DeviantArt images are not protected under any United States copyright laws, nor Wikia policy, unless the users themselves have submitted their images for a copyright via the proper legal channels, which is almost always not the case. Therefore, the following is the policy regarding images from DeviantArt; * If you received your image from DeviantArt, whether you have the author's permission or not, you must give attribution to the author either on the image's page, or on the article the image is featured on. You only need to attribute the author on one of these pages. * If, however, the image was bought from a DeviantArt user by the user that is using the image, no attribution to the author needs to be given, as that author has sold the image to a new owner, making it the purchaser's image instead. Multiple Images The issue of multiple users using the images of the same character has often been a hot-button issue on this wiki. The policy of this wiki, in regards to this, are as follows. * It is allowed for more than one user to use the images of the same character if the following conditions are met; ** The images in question come from another series (doesn't have to be an anime or manga) that is not owned by either user. For example, two users using images of for their characters. ** The images in question come from the main Walking Dead television show or comics. Since the content of The Walking Dead is only owned by Robert Kirkman and AMC, no one else may claim ownership of their images, even if they are edited versions of those images. * It is not allowed for more than one user to use the images of the same character if the following is the case; ** If the image was created, from scratch, by the user that uploaded the image. ** If the user paid for the image from a third party source (such as an artist from DeviantArt). In the latter two cases, if you have the permission of the original creator, then it becomes acceptable for more than one user to have the images of the same character. In the case of paid-for images, however, refer to the section on "Attribution" and see the "DeviantArt" sub-section. Consequences Violations of this policy are punishable. The following method should be followed for carrying out these consequences; * First offense: Warning * Second offense: 3 day block * Third offense: 1 week block * Fourth offense: 1 month block * Fifth offense: Permanent block ;Exceptions An auto-block can be given out if the following circumstances occur; * If a user is found to have uploaded pornographic, vulgar, or offensive images to the wiki.